


Happiness

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent lost everything and must fend for himself on the lonely unforgiving streets of Metropolis. A chance meeting with a wealthy stranger changes his life forever. Warning: HookerClark fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

## Happiness

by Bellat-Tragicllyhip

[]()

* * *

Happiness. By Bellat 

Clark grimaced, shutting his eyes tighter as the first trickle of cum slid down his throat; he braced himself for the rest, sliding the offending cock further inside his mouth, clamping down harder. A startled groan from above told him he'd used too much force and he lessened his hold. He slid his hand faster along the shaft to speed things along; he still had a lot of ground to cover and it was getting late. 

He felt the balls tighten against the back of his hand and soon warm, salty cum flooded the back of his throat-he swallowed hard and stepped back, letting the cock slip from his lips. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and sat back on the ground, squinting up at his trick. The darkness only revealed a smug satisfied grin, and a sweaty chin. Clark quickly stood up, and pressed his back against the brick, reaching his hand out for the cash. A crumpled twenty was hastily placed in his palm. He quickly shoved it deep in his pockets, shutting his eyes and listened to the heavy footsteps running up the alley. 

Clark took a deep breath and retreated to that place somewhere in the middle of himself and walked across the street to the diner. He murmured an order of coffee to a passing waitress as he entered and headed straight to the bathrooms in the back. There he began his ritual. He wondered when the need to assault his mouth with various chemicals would finally pass. Even after the entire trail-size bottle of mouth wash was emptied, and his teeth were brushed raw three times, it still never felt clean enough. The salty, murky taste still lingered. 

He avoided the mirror, leaning against the sink. His stomach twisted itself into knots at the thought of that smug grin, of all the smug grins and knowing looks he experienced on a daily basis. His long fingers gripped the porcelain harder, careful not to break it. It was coming; he could feel it--that black hole that always threatened to devour him. Its edges were stretching and reaching inside of him, sending wave after wave of anxiety flooding through his body. 

At times like this, he felt like he'd end up babbling quietly in a corner if he spent one more moment on those merciless streets. The time of bright, radiant days and smells of warmth and love embracing him in the mornings never felt further away, though it had been little more than a year. His arms trembled, rattling the ancient sink, and he fought hard to keep the long buried sob from escaping his throat. He shut his eyes tight, demanding his brain not to drift to images of twisted metal, red and golden hair matted with blood-too much blood and the earth ripped open destroying everything in its path. All caused by one person, one lone boy who didn't belong on this earth, but had nowhere else to go. 

His breathing grew ragged, and he knew he was dangerously close to losing it completely-and he couldn't afford that again. Once was enough. He splashed water on his face, rubbing it hard with his palms, until he felt his breathing slow down and those images receding into the background. 

"You deserve this", he thought. The silent mantra sealed his resolve and he quickly wiped his face and walked out of the bathroom. 

A cup of steaming black coffee sat waiting for him at the counter. The crumbled bills shoved inside his pocket rubbed against his penis, sitting heavy in his thinning jeans, still half erect from his last blowjob. He pulled them out and counted-he almost had enough for a room tonight. He needed to perform three more tricks, more or less, and maybe he'd even have enough left over for a decent sized dinner. 

Clark downed his black coffee in one long gulp, forgetting momentarily that he shouldn't be able to do that without scorching his mouth badly, but no one paid attention. The patrons of this particular establishment were used to kids like him wandering in off the streets to find some refuge from the cold, rain, or worse. 

He tore off small bits of his muffin, eating each one slowly. It could be his only meal of the day, so he decided to make it last. He glanced out the large glass window, using his special vision to see beyond the filth caked there. Rain clouds gathered, hovering dark and luminous above the Metropolis skyscrapers. His body slacked in frustration knowing finding any customers during one of this autumn's many downpours would be difficult. 

He sat there, staring out the window for more than an hour, stretching out his muffin as long as he could manage. Clark didn't have to look up to know the curmudgeonly old waitress was glaring down at him and his empty plate in front of him. He sighed, dropping a dollar on the counter, and stood up to leave. 

"I know it's pouring out there kid, but this ain't a shelter" 

Clark nodded, muttering a word he wouldn't have been caught dead using in his former life, wrapped his tattered jacket tightly around himself and stepped out into the rain. 

* * *

He stood for over an hour in his usual spot, shivering despite his imperviousness to cold. A few of the other boys had already moved on, giving up for the night, to seek shelter before it became too late. Clark knew he should join them, but he wanted a warm bed, not the hardened floor of some dilapidated, rat infested abandoned warehouse, where he'd have to sleep with one eye open not to get robbed of his few possessions. 

Glancing at the deserted streets, he rounded the corner, hoping for better prospects and stopped when he saw a sleek black limo parked there. It wasn't often the rich came slumming down to this neighborhood. The regular boys always fought over who would get to tempt the person lurking behind darkened windows with a full night of underage ass. He'd seen boys disappear for days, coming back with new clothes and extra cash in their pocket and promises of a better life. Nothing ever came of it of course, and their bragging usually gave way to despondency within a week. 

The rain picked up momentum, and the slanted tin overhang provided little protection any longer. He took a deep breath, tonight he needed a room-his sanity screamed for it. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, eyelids blinking back the rain, and moved closer to the limo. He stopped a safe distance away, leaning against a pole. He self-consciously pushed his jacket open, trying to affect some semblance of amorousness, when he knew he looked more like an overgrown drowned puppy. Suddenly the dark window lowered a fraction-the universal signal to approach. 

When Clark stepped forward he was met with an icy blue stare. The warmth behind them struck him as strange, and instead of giving him comfort, it made him shudder. This man claimed him somehow with his leveled gaze, an ownership that went deeper than just his body. 

"It's Ok. Come closer." 

The voice sounded casual, but no less commanding. Clark moved quicker than he intended, overstating a bravery he didn't feel. 

"What's your name?" 

Clark went to lie out of habit, but all other names except his own escaped him at the moment. "Um...Clark." 

Lex Luthor smiled. This pit stop strayed a little far from his agenda. His reasons for sitting outside a seemingly abandoned building had little to do with the dripping wet boy standing before him. His business waited inside for him, and would continue to wait. Someone able to conjure such earnestness in clear blue-green eyes, while attempting to sell his soul on the streets for a meal didn't belong there, and Lex didn't like things to be where they didn't belong. 

"Well Clark, what are you doing out in the rain?" 

Clark shrugged, hating questions like that. "Getting wet mostly." 

Lex smiled, chuckling softly. "Come inside then." 

The limo door swung open, but Clark stayed rooted to the sidewalk. 

Lex eyed him, waiting. "Is there a problem? I can't imagine the rain being preferable to the inside of my limo." 

Clark didn't know why he was being so cautious, but something about this man, who looked not a great deal older than him, made him uneasy. 

"No...it's just...what do you want? I mean what do you want me to do?" 

"Get in and we'll discuss it." 

The rain pounded harder, and the limo looked warm and dry-he had little choice. Clark ducked his head and got in. 

"I'm sorry...I'm pretty soaked." He tried to smile, but it died on his lips with the first curve of his mouth. 

Lex handed him a small bar towel. The limo was large and the seats faced each other. The towel had a small L-shaped logo on the corner, and Clark's chest tightened when he realized who sat across from him. Most natives of Metropolis were familiar with the Luthor name. Clark knew very little about him, other than he was youngest billionaire in the country. Why he was trolling for young boys on such a miserable night on the outskirts of suicide slum he decided not to contemplate. 

Lex picked up his cell phone, cradling it in his hand, then looked at Clark. 

"So what's your going rate?" 

Clark never was good at putting a price on himself. 

"Um, it depends on what you want...I mostly give blowjobs...I charge twenty." 

Lex watched him, a little amused. He didn't know if he'd ever met a prostitute who could still flush a deep red at the mention of their services. 

"You're cheap, not that I'd know of course. So what about other things, what do you charge for them?" 

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He pants were sticking to him and water kept running in droplets down his back. His face burned from that relentless stare. He didn't know if he wanted to hide, or crawl into his arms. Mostly he wanted this to be over. He wasn't in the mood-not tonight. 

"I don't usually do other things." 

Lex raised an eyebrow. "But you will if the price is right." 

"Depends..." 

Lex leaned forward, knee touching Clarks. "On...?" 

Clark avoided his eyes. "How far you want me to go?" 

Lex leaned back and seemed to contemplate this. "Well I want to fuck you Clark. Is that too far?" 

It took a moment before Clark trusted himself to speak. Though at times he thought it ridiculous, he wanted some part of himself untouched-left unscathed. There remained a part of him, clinging to the hope that this life was temporary-that one day it would all be just another thing he had to hide. Was there really any difference between sucking a cock, or allowing someone to suck his, and what he was being asked to do? He swallowed hard and forced himself to look directly in Lex's eyes. He simply shook his head. 

Lex's face relaxed into a slightly bemused expression. "Good. You'll spend the entire night with me, doing whatever I ask without hesitation. I'll give you a thousand dollars. 

Clark balked at the sum, but before he could respond, Lex flipped open his cell phone to make a call. 

Clark stared out at the rain fogging the tinted glass, and replied in a small voice Lex barely heard. 

"OK." 

* * *

"Go wait for me on the bed. I'll be with you in a minute." 

All of Metropolis was splayed before him glowing in the night beyond the huge windows. Clark stood transfixed by the sight, ignoring Lex's order. 

"Clark? The bedroom." 

Clark turned around startled to see Lex was still in the room. 

"Sorry. This place is so beautiful." 

Lex followed Clark's gaze around the space. 

"Yeah, it is nice isn't it? I've been here only once or twice myself. I bought the place about a year ago-the whole building actually and fully intended to use it. I decided in the end it was too small, and lofts aren't really "me". It'll do for our purposes though." 

He gestured silently towards the bed at the far end of the room. Clark strode over to it without another word, taking in the room around him. 

In some ways it reminded him of the quiet simplicity of a barn. The space was vast and open, and each room ran into the next, interrupted only by the occasional wall. The floor to ceiling windows gave Clark the sense of being suspended above the city with little to anchor him. It was both frightening and exhilarating. 

He heard glass clinking in the kitchen and guessed Lex stopped to make them drinks. He peered down at his trembling hands and wished desperately alcohol had even the slightest effect on him. 

Soon Lex stood before him with two glasses filled with amber liquid in his hands. 

"Do you drink Clark?" 

"No." He really hated the way Lex insisted on saying his name. 

Lex nodded and placed the glasses on a nearby table. 

"Get undressed." 

A simple request, but the way Lex kept his eyes trained on him, gathering every inch of him made him want to brave the storm. But his hands had other ideas and he stripped off the wet clothes, dropping them in a heap on the floor. 

Lex continued to watch, making no effort to hide his careful appraisal of his body. Clark stood unwavering, keeping his back perfectly straight while he never felt more vulnerable in his life. Lex took a sip from his drink and smiled, nodding approvingly. 

"Very nice." 

Clark felt the blush spread through his cheeks and branch out below his neck. 

"Lie on your stomach." 

Clark obeyed, nerves making his legs quiver, but relieved he no longer had to look Lex in the face. 

He felt the bed give under Lex's weight, then a hand smoothing the roundness of his ass, tracing circles across his cheeks. A finger brushed along the opening and Clark tensed. 

"So why do you do it? And I prefer if you answer me." 

Clark nodded, but he knew the game too well and he had no desire to play it, but he went along. He didn't need saving. 

"Money." It came out in a half moan, as Lex softly kneaded his flesh. 

"Well...there are other ways to making money Clark aren't there?" 

Clark remained silent, ignoring the promise he made earlier. 

Lex ran his fingers up his back, while Clark quietly became agitated. 

"But you enjoy it." 

"No. I don't enjoy it." 

"But you must." 

Clark turned to look at him, fixing his eyes on his. "I don't." 

Anger swelled inside of him and he suddenly felt very tired. 

"I am making you uncomfortable." 

Lex said it so cooly Clark wanted grab him by the throat and shake him. He thought the question preposterous. How could anyone be comfortable in his position? 

But he simply shook his head, muttering "No." 

Lex studied him, his expression impossible to read. Then walked over to a bedside table, and removed a small tube. 

Clark felt all the air leave his lungs--there was no way he could be hurt. When the first finger slicked with lube entered his anus, he feared he would break it with the amount of resistance he gave. His entire body tensed; every muscle contracted. 

"Clark!" Lex seemed startled by the muscles suddenly clamping around his finger. "I need you to relax." 

Clark nodded against the sheets. He attempted to pretend he was anywhere else other than a loft high above Metropolis about to lose his virginity. But his thoughts drifted to a small yellow house, and he slipped further into the mattress. The hole returned, its edges spreading rapidly through him. He gripped the sheets, trying to hold on. 

But his body relaxed, giving into a wave of hopelessness, and Lex inserted a second finger, rubbing it along his prostate. 

His whole body suddenly became alive, as bolts of electricity spread through every nerve making his body buck wildly with the new sensation. He moaned loudly, overwhelmed by its intensity. He felt Lex's hot breath against his neck as he continued to massage his prostate with new vigor. 

Lex whispered in his ear. "Don't come yet." 

And the fingers slid out of him, leaving Clark feeling wrongly abandoned. 

"Turn over." 

Clark obeyed, avoiding Lex's eyes. 

Lex stood up, and removed his pants, stripping down to nothing. He stood over Clark and leaned down, licking just the tip of his quivering cock, cupping his balls gently in his hand, as the other stroked his own cock. 

Clark arched his back, ready to explode. 

Lex looked at him sympathetically. 

"Not yet..." 

Clark stared at him in disbelief. 

"Do you like men Clark? I mean sexually." 

He gasped as Lex's tongue darted out, licking the head of his cock again. 

"No...I don't think so....I can't hold it much longer..." 

"But you like what I'm doing, right?" Lex took the straining cock in his hand, tugging it gently. "It's alright, you can come." 

Clark cried out, spilling warm cum all over his hand. 

Lex laughed softly, wiping it on Clark's belly. Clark lay there panting, forgetting Lex's question. Lex grabbed Clark's legs, pulling him towards the end of the bed. Clark leaned up and helped, pushing himself forward. 

"Did you ever have dreams Clark?" Lex squeezed some lube into his hand. 

Clark looked him puzzled. "Dreams...?" 

"Yes. Did you ever want to be anything?" 

He shrugged, watching Lex unwrap a condom, not bothering to tell him it was completely unnecessary. 

"I guess..." 

Lex slipped it on, and then hoisted both of Clark's legs over his shoulders. Clark braced himself, staring up at the ceiling, refusing to watch. Lex slid his cock half-way into Clark's anus. Clark took deep breaths, trying to relax. 

"Look at me Clark. I want to watch your face." 

Clark shifted his eyes forward, searching Lex's face for the warmth he thought he saw briefly in the limo. 

Lex thrust into Clark sharply, making him cry out. 

"Where are your parents?" 

Clark's eyes widened. Why was Lex bringing up his parents? He thrust harder, finding his rhythm, pounding into Clark repeatedly. 

"They're dead...why are you....?" 

Sweat broke out on Lex's head from the exertion. 

"Would they be proud of you right now?" 

Clark felt his insides turn to ice. No amount of money could force him to listen to this. 

"What are you doing?" His voice was tinged with anger. 

But Lex continued. "Wouldn't your father love to see this--his son with a billionaire's cock up his ass?" 

Rage twisted inside of him. He didn't want to think about his parents, about his father's lifeless body splayed through the windshield of a truck. 

"Shut up!" 

"Why Clark? If you believe in such things, then you know they'd be watching right now-seeing everything. They can even see how deeply your face flushes when you come..." 

It happened so fast--Lex looked up at Clark, stunned to suddenly find himself sitting on the floor. He couldn't even recall the moment Clark shoved him away. 

Clark sat on the edge of the bed, shaking uncontrollably. He was the hole now. Angry tears spilled down his face. He'd never wanted to hurt someone so badly in his life. 

Lex moved off the floor, and stood there staring at Clark, trying to make sense of what happened. Then he reached down and slipped off the condom, tossing it away. 

"Come here Clark." 

His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"I...I'm leaving." 

Lex shook his head slowly. "No you're not, now come here." 

He said it gently, like he was speaking to a wounded animal. 

Clark rose, unfeeling and indifferent, and slowly walked over to Lex. He stopped in front of him, waiting. 

"Get on your knees." 

He dropped to his knees, tears still streaming down his face. Lex held out his cock to him, and Clark took it in his moth, a small sob escaping his throat as he engulfed it. He sucked Lex hard and quickly, ignoring the fingers twisted in his hair. Finally he tasted Lex's seed spilling down his throat, and he pushed him away. 

Lex turned and picked up his pants. He peered down at Clark who sat motionless on the floor, face flushed and wet with tears-moist eyes the color of the ocean at dawn. 

"Go bathe. The bathroom is over there." 

Clark got to his feet, and walked silently to the bathroom. 

He stayed in the tub for a long time; his mind seemed to be stuck on one thought. I deserve this. He'd said it so many times over the past year that it held little meaning any longer. But, beneath all the pain and guilt was another thought-no one deserves this. Clark leaned back, letting all the pain pour out him so he'd never have to feel it again. He lay there crying silently, loving the feel of the warm water surrounding his body, dreading the moment he'd have to leave it, and face the streets again. 

When he finally emerged from the bath, he noticed a thousand dollars in cash sitting on the bed next to a set of keys. A note lay on the pillow. Clark's eyes swept the apartment, but there was no sign of Lex. He unfolded the note and read the simple inscription. 

_It's yours-all of it. Take it, you've earned it._

_L.L_

He fingered the soft cotton on the sheets and ran his hand along the lush comforter. He pulled back the sheets and sank into the soft mattress. 

He stared out at the city he'd allowed to cause him so much pain, twinkling below him. He stretched his arm out next to him, sinking his fist into the pillow, knowing he'd never have to call those streets his home again; and knowing he'd never see his savior again. 

The End. 

Melanie Maclin,2005 


End file.
